AVP High
by Creator of Hybrids
Summary: Just a bunch of one shots and short stories. Title is self explanatory. Has real characters and many OCs as the students. Will have seriousness occasionally. Read and review the randomness I have created please
1. Prolouge

Author's note:

Crack story time! No I wasn't smoking. I don't smoke. This just popped into my head out of the blue. And it started with a picture of a street punk pre- ok now I'm just ranting.

The title is self explanatory. These are going to be just a bunch of one shots and short stories. Should they have a story arc, ok then. Just enjoy and say what you will. This a going to be a paradoy.

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!


	2. Contemplation

It was the beginning of school for AVP High. The school had been running for nearly forty years. The principal was Ms. Machiko Noguchi, who had her position for five years now. She ran the school tight but not without letting the students have their freedom. She just expected them to wear the uniforms at least.

The school had a fully equipped staff. The students were made up of three different racial groups. All was good on the outside. The problem Noguchi had was how she could get rid of the fierce social caste system the students had created. Which racial group started it, she didn't care. Noguchi just wished the students didn't act like a stereotypical high school.

"You should relax, Machiko."

The Japanese woman turned around to see her vice principal, Ripley 8, leaning against the doorway.

"Easier said than done." She retorted. "It's one thing to take on an entire hive of aliens. But running a school makes me want the aliens back."

"Their just kids." Ripley smirked, walking into the office. "What did you expect them to do? Obey your every command?"

"I didn't know what to expect. Right now," She inhaled deeply and sighed. "All I can do is make sure they don't kill each other."

"Tell me how that works out for you." Ripley said cooly as she walked out the office.

Machiko smiled to herself and rolled her eyes. She turned back to her desk and began going over the paperwork she let pile up over summer. The thought of the students kept coming back into her mind. Even thought the woman pushed them away.

"What would you do, Dachande?" She asked herself.


	3. Apology

"Hey! Give them back!" Squeaked Phil. Aka, Preda-nerd.

His voice cracked in the process, making all the bullies laugh at him. He was currently being held up by the back of his shirt by a fellow Predator named Jor`ik. The rest were more Predators, a few aliens, and a human. They were punishing him for 'hitting' on Jor`ik's sister. Phil squirmed around, trying to get free.

"Not til you 'pologize to my l'le sis." He hissed, amusement in his voice. Phil stopped moving and sighed in defeat.

"Fine." The smaller Predator rolled his eyes and adjusted his glasses.

Jor`ik's sister came out from the crowd and faced Phil. She shot him an apologetic look before returning to a stoic and displeased look.

"I'm sorry for hitting on you, Selene." Phil said with a kind and chivirous voice. "I vow never to do it again." Jor`ik dropped the smaller Predator. He got to his feet and dusted himself off. Once he grabbed his things, he quickly added, "And I'll make sure to steer clear of your brother during PE after calling him a dumb bitch."

Phil never ran so fast in his life.


	4. Flowers

Grid walked in the halls catiously. In his jacket ws very precious cargo he didn't want damaged. It was lunch recess right now so there were several kids in the hallways. Some of them ackknowledged him as he walked by while others just ignored him. Grid returned the greetings to those who said hello as he continued walking. He approached the counselor's office, checking the cargo. They were fine. Grid smiled as he knocked on the door.

"Ms. Woods?" He called out.

"Oh, sh- Just a moment!" Said the human woman behind the door. The alien teacher didn't like the sound in her voice. Or the quick movement in there. Maybe she was putting away something he didn't want her to see? "Come in." Lex said after clearing her throat.

Grid opened the door and walked in. Lex was standing behind her desk, filing some papers and organizing her desk. Her hair seemed a little jumbled but Grid didn't pay any mind to it as he smiled as best as he could. Without drooling, of course.

"I brought something for you." He said with cheer as he reached inside his pockets and pulled out a bouquet of flowers. Lex gasped at the present, making Grid more accomplished and happy. "I hope you like them. I wasn't sure which kind to get," He handed Lex the flowers. "So I just got one of each that were there."

"That's very sweet of you, Mr. Grid." The human woman said with warmness as she held the flowers to her face. There were many different colors and shapes that were just beautiful. "As much as I would like to chat, I have to go through some of this paper work."

"Ah, the fun of being a teacher." He laughed. "Okay, see you later, Lex."

Lex watched as Grid practically skipped down the hallway, earning a few looks from students and fellow teachers. Once she was sure the alien was gone, the human closed her door. Now to save Scar from the evil closet...


	5. Anatomy sucks!

Casey did his best to sit all the way in the back of the class. Everyone else filed in quickly before the bell rang. In the front sat Preda-nerd, who was shaking in his seat. Casey felt bad for the guy but there wasn't anything he could really do. We all have to make sacrifices. Even if that means sitting in the front of Mr. Black's class.

Bell rang and Hell began as the tall hulking Predator walked in. All life seemed to stop as all the students held there breath. Just for the hell of it, Mr. Black decided to pound his desk as if he was furious. The student's reactions were priceless as he laughed.

"Alright ya little shits." He growled, grabbing the whip he kept in his desk and cracking it in front of the students. He never used it but the kids didn't have to know. "Class is in session so shape up!"

He 'told' them what the class was going to be about and his standards for students. In other words, learning about different kinds of alien bodies and trying not to fail or get thrown out a window otherwise. Casey had to admit. He missed this class a little. The human listened closely to the lesson in hopes of not missing a single thing. He even brought a tape recorder to play back the lesson to take extra notes. Casey did _not_ want to fail at all!

Once the lesson was done and close was almost over, Mr. Black decided to give a quick lecture.

"Before I dismiss you punks, I'm gonna make a few things _very_ clear." He growled. "I don't tolerate this stupid caste system you got going around. So when you're in my class," He pounded his fist against Preda-nerd's desk. "You will sit in assigned seats. NO COMPLAINTS!"

Bell rang and all the students left the class quickly. Everyone went their separate ways and Casey took the chance to catch up with Preda-nerd.

"'ey, you okay?" The human asked.

"Define 'okay'." He replied. "I nearly shit myself in front of the last teacher you'd wanna piss off!"

"So I guess you pass as alright."

"I'm starting to rethink taking Anatomy."

"I'm taking it again." Casey informed. "If ya need any help, just ask."

"Thank you." Preda-nerd dipped his head in appreciation. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to give myself a swirly before the bullies decide to. It makes them think they already gave me one."


End file.
